


Blossom

by rilarilarin



Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilarilarin/pseuds/rilarilarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Saga asks Tora to pretend to be his boyfriend, Tora is nothing short of surprised. Thing is, though, he doesn't mind. It's just a favour for one of his best friends after all, isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to me, i am back with a fic! i have been working on this series for a while!! i have never written a fake dating au or read many i liked, so i wanted to do justice to one ^^
> 
> i hope everyone enjoys this!! thank you for your support, as always.
> 
> title related to the term "blossoming relationship", and recalling that they have a song titled blossom in LAD! which took over an hour to remember.

“Tora, you’re here! I need to ask you something.”

Those are the first words that Tora hears from Saga’s mouth, as Tora slips into his usual seat next to Saga, at the back of the lecture theatre. Tora doesn’t even begin to take his laptop out from its case, staring at Saga with suspicion.

“The last time you said that, you wanted me to join you for that pasta-eating challenge,” Tora says, squinting at Saga. Frankly, Saga could have eaten everything on his own, but he’d accidentally signed up for a pair challenge at the shop instead. Although they _did_ win said challenge, along with what was supposed to be three months’ worth of free meal vouchers. (They used them up within a month.)

“No, no, this is for something much more important than that!” Saga says earnestly, and Tora sighs.

“All right, go on,” he says, carefully removing the lid of his coffee cup.

“First, do you have any plans for this break?” Saga asks, with a hopeful light in his eyes.

Tora shakes his head. “Nah. I might just get a summer job or play games at home most of the time.”

He sips at his coffee, finding it too cold for his liking. Saga, meanwhile, is starting to look hesitant. Tora takes a gulp of his coffee, before Saga asks quickly, “Could you pretend to be my boyfriend?”

Tora chokes on said coffee, coughing loudly as he puts the cup on the table, a little coffee sloshing over the rim. While, thankfully, the lecture theatre is not yet full, everyone else who is inside turn to look at the source of the sudden commotion.

Saga pats his back awkwardly, as Tora hurriedly wipes his mouth. The other students turn back without a comment, then, and Tora stares at Saga in confusion. “Did you just ask me to pretend to be your boyfriend?” he asks.

“Ah… yes. You know… never mind then,” Saga says, and Tora notices how there’s worry flashing across Saga’s face.

“Wait,” Tora says quickly, unsure if he’s going to regret this or not. “I mean. Like. It’s not usually something you ask a friend so suddenly. I was just surprised. Not that it’s like… a bad thing. Um. Yeah.”

“Oh. Right. I should’ve explained, right?” Saga mutters, frowning, but the tension in him eases. “Well, for a start… some of my high school classmates are organising a casual night out, and I figured I’d go with Nao, but my asshole ex-boyfriend will also be there.”

“So you want _me_ to get back at him,” Tora says, raising an eyebrow – petty revenge is nothing like Saga.

“Well. Um. Not exactly. You see, my mother also called last night,” Saga says, voice softer, cracking ever so slightly. “My grandma’s in hospital. Grandma said she’d like to see me bring someone home. I… I’d like to do that for her.”

Tora blinks. “Ah.”

Saga runs a hand through his hair, giving a wry smile. “Thought I could ask you. I wouldn’t know who else to ask, really.”

It might be strange, Tora supposes, that though Saga can be very charming, dating his fair share of fellow students, he doesn’t have many friends. Their group consists only of three other friends – Nao, whom Saga has known since middle school; Shou, Tora’s old friend from high school; and Hiroto, Shou’s boyfriend and their coursemate a year younger.

“Not Nao?” Tora asks thoughtfully. “You do know him best, right?”

“Yeah, but…” Saga makes a face. “He’s like my brother. Grandma knows him, and that he doesn’t like guys. It wouldn’t work. Shou and Hiroto are together and they’d have my head if I so much as thought of asking either.”

True enough, and Tora grins at that. Going back to Saga’s hometown… It’s not really that far, Tora thinks, and it’d be nice out. Tora already lives in the city with his family, and he’s planned long holidays during his breaks before. That’s not a problem.

“Me, though? Really? I’m not sure I’m… all that great a real boyfriend, let alone a fake boyfriend,” Tora asks softly.

“Why not?” Saga grins. “You’re very handsome, haven’t you realised? And since we’re good friends, don’t you think it should be easier? We’re already pretty comfortable with each other. And anyway, I don’t think Grandma and my parents really want to see us making out or something.”

Tora can’t really help but glance at Saga’s mouth then, his lips pink and plump, and quickly looks back at Saga in the eye. “Uh. Yeah. And your ex?”

Saga wrinkles his nose. Funny how cute that looks, actually. “Well… I didn’t really think about him. To be honest, the whole fake boyfriend thing… I just want to make Grandma happy. Though, well, if it has an added bonus of looking good at in front of my old classmates…” he smiles, winking at Tora. “We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it. You’re not a bad kisser, are you?”

Tora coughs again. “Er. I… I dunno. Er. My ex complained about my smoking, though.”

“I’m cool with that,” Saga says. “Maybe we’ll have to test that out, hm…”

“ _Saga_ ,” Tora hisses, feeling his face grow warm.

“Okay, okay,” Saga says, looking for all the world as though Tora has given him a great gift or something. “You know we do have to, mm, do some practice at least, if my parents and Grandma are going to believe us.”

“Y-yes, I know,” Tora stammers, and takes another gulp of coffee – which, thankfully, goes down far easier this time.

Saga’s expression grows more serious, his eyes soft. “Thank you, Tora. This means a lot to me, actually.”

Tora remembers, then, when he first met Saga. Saga was running late to a class, bumping into Tora and spilling his coffee and textbooks. Saga, frantic, had apologised profusely, and asked for Tora’s number so that he could get him coffee again next time, and pay to clean his jacket, only that he was running late for class…

Tora recognised Saga from his classes then, and asked him if he was going for Morita-sensei’s lecture, because if he was, he needn’t bother, since it was cancelled due to said professor falling ill. Saga gaped at him stupidly, then, and then offered to go for coffee immediately, offering him a shy, awkward smile.

Saga was – is – attractive. Anyone can see that, and Tora noticed it then, surely. But then there was Nao, who was passing by with Shou and Hiroto – Tora hadn’t even known that Shou and Nao knew each other – and then it was just an afternoon at the nearby café between a group of new friends, laughing over Saga’s accident with Tora, the sheer coincidence of all five of them becoming friends… If they hadn’t, well…

“You’re welcome,” Tora replies softly, smiling back.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the week passes by quickly enough, being the final week of the semester as they submit final assignments. There is, also, an ever increasing sense of relief and freedom as the start of the break draws nearer. While Tora has always enjoyed his breaks, he must admit how he’s looking forward to spending the upcoming one with Saga. It’s just going to be fun with his friend, that’s all.

Nao is the first one to find out, when he tells Saga that he’ll be returning home a couple of days later and can’t accompany him back. Tora happens to be there, working on the final bit of his group project with Saga.

He jumps when Saga pats his arm, saying, “It’s fine, this guy’s coming with me!”

“Whoa, when did you two -”

“ _Saga_!” Tora cuts in, his cheeks rapidly turning red.

Saga giggles and explains the situation, while Tora hurriedly returns to his document. He makes errors in his typing, muttering under his breath upon noticing them.

“And you didn’t ask me instead?” Nao laughs, and shakes his head, sobering. “Well, it’d have been super weird. And I hope your grandma’s okay too. Ah, I miss her! I’ll visit once I’ve got everything settled, all right?”

“Yeah, thanks Nao,” Saga says, smiling. “See you at dinner tonight with everyone?”

“Sure, see you!” Nao says, waving and clapping Tora on the shoulder, grinning at him before walking away.

Tora nods and merely continues with finishing his report, which takes up the next ten minutes in silence. When he saves his work, finally submitting his part, he looks up to see Saga frowning at him and biting his lip.

“Are you angry at me?” Saga asks softly. “Tora, if you don’t want to -”

“Saga. No. I’m not angry,” Tora replies firmly, reaching out to touch Saga’s arm. “I just… Ah… how do I put this? It’s a little bit… embarrassing, getting teased like that. And well, we’re not really together, are we?”

“Yeah, we aren’t. Sorry, Tora,” Saga says, looking down. “It’s kinda cute seeing you flustered though.”

“W-what?”

“Really,” Saga says, smiling at him without a hint of mischief. “I mean, you’re this big, scary looking guy, but you get so shy so easily. You’re a big softie inside, aren’t you?”

Tora sighs, vaguely exasperated, but can’t help smiling. “All right, I get it. Let’s go get this printed out and submit it, okay? Then we can finally go have dinner with everyone else.”

Shou is the one to bring it up over dinner. “So, I heard from Nao you guys are going to fake being together?” he grins, looking speculatively at Tora in particular.

Again Saga explains the whole thing, and Shou and Hiroto offer words of sympathy at his grandmother’s condition. Even they can’t help but to tease Tora, who mumbles and looks away, face red.

“Tora’s being a really, really good friend, alright?” Saga says with an easy smile. “It’s not like I have anyone else who’d do this.”

“We would,” Hiroto pipes up, earning a pout from Shou.

“I mean, yes, in the name of friendship and all! But, _Hiroto_ ,” Shou says, obviously bringing up their linked hands.

“You guys are so gross,” Nao remarks, shaking his head.

That’s about it though, and Tora mentally thanks Shou and Hiroto for diverting attention away from him and Saga – even if they _are_ rather gross and mushy about it. Looking at their entwined fingers gives him an odd sense of envy, though, and he’s left wondering how it’d be like to hold hands with Saga instead.

As it turns out, he doesn’t have long to wonder. They end up drinking, and Saga grabs his hand with a bright, sweet smile. “’S practish!” he slurs, and absolutely does not let go of Tora’s hand.

It might be the alcohol talking, but Tora doesn’t even begin to mind the teasing jibes of their friends. He’s more preoccupied with how Saga’s hand feels in his. Tora has larger hands and thicker fingers, and he’s actually a little bit scared that he might break Saga’s hand should he squeeze too hard or something. It won’t happen, of course, but then again, maybe it’s the drinks getting to him (except that he had just one beer).

Hiroto ends up driving them back, and Tora finds himself carrying Saga back to the apartment he shares with Nao from Hiroto’s car. And then he crashes on the couch because it’s too late to take any train back home, and he feels bad asking Hiroto to wait for him and drive him back home, too.

Tora wakes up early the next morning, catching a drowsy Nao walking out from the room. “Morning. Thanks for letting me stay,” Tora says with a yawn. “Ngh, now I’ve got to go get my luggage from home and meet Saga later.”

“Sure, see you in a couple of days,” Nao replies, stretching.

“Tell Saga I’m not angry at him, by the way,” Tora adds thoughtfully, getting up. “He might think that. If he remembers last night.”

“I’m sure he does,” Nao chuckles. “All right, see you!”

It’s the afternoon by the time Tora meets Saga again at the train station. Saga looks frantic when he arrives, not meeting Tora’s eyes in embarrassment.

“Hello, didn’t Nao tell you?” Tora says, cocking his head to the side.

“Ah, well, he said you weren’t mad, b-but, I had to be sure…” Saga replies, wringing his hands and looking up at him. “I behaved really weirdly last night, I’m sorry!”

Tora shakes his head, smiling, hoping that it’ll reassure Saga. “It’s fine. And well, you were right.”

“What?”

“It’s practice,” Tora says, sticking out his hand. “We do need to practice if your family members are gonna believe us, right?”

Saga looks at him, wide-eyed, and then he lets out a giggle that makes Tora smile. He takes Tora’s hand then, nodding, and looks much more at ease. Saga’s grip is looser this time, more natural, and Tora likes that, too.

For all that, however, Saga’s mood seems to worsen as they near his hometown. He talks less, eventually not saying even a word. Instead, he keeps looking outside, biting his lip, as his hand gets clammy in Tora’s. Tora watches Saga with a frown, and squeezes his hand.

“Hm?” Saga turns to look at him, startled.

“If you keep doing that your lip’s going to bleed,” Tora murmurs. “Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

Saga licks his reddened bottom lip, wincing slightly, and lets out a sigh. Softly, he begins, “I’m scared. I don’t know what I’ll do if something happens to Grandma again. I know she’s back home already, but… And then… And then with us… if my family finds out we’re lying, I’m scared that they’ll be angry with us. It’s my fault in the first place, too…”

Tora considers his words, recalling his own fears and sadness when his own grandparents passed away when he was younger. He doesn’t know what to say about the last bit, but he’ll try his best. “Saga… Um… I think, although I can’t promise you that everything will go well… what’s important is to treasure your time with your grandma. I really regretted not spending time with my grandfather before he passed on. So… it’s okay to worry, yeah. But remember you still can make lots of memories with your grandma. And about us, well… Saga, you’re only trying to make your grandma happy. I’m here to help you with that. I don’t think there’s anything wrong with that.”

Saga shoots him a slightly tearful smile, but at least he’s smiling. “When did you get so wise?” he says with a soft laugh. Dashing at his eyes with his other hand, he looks more peaceful, and nods. “I understand. Thank you. Not just for saying this, but for everything. You’re too kind to me. You know… I really, really think that my family members will adore you.”

“You think so?”

Saga nods. “Definitely. I’m sure they will.” He hesitates a moment before continuing, “I’m pretty sure you’ve been better to me than any of my actual exes.”

Tora feels his cheeks warming at that, and says quickly, “Well, friends and lovers are different, right?”

Saga nods, looking out again. This time, though, he’s recognising places that he knows, and he begins recounting some tales of his childhood. Somewhere in between his hand slips out from Tora’s, gesturing as he talks about some prank he and Nao played on some bully in class they didn’t like, laughing all the while.

Throughout it all, Tora finds he’s starting to miss the warmth of Saga’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lel tora ur fucked


	3. Chapter 3

It’s nearly nine at night when Tora and Saga finally reach Saga’s family home. It’s a beautiful house, painted light blue in colour. With all that Saga has told Tora about his family, though, it still doesn’t entirely prepare Tora for the dark ball of fur that bounds over to greet them at the door, leaping up towards Saga. Saga lets out a free, unfettered laugh, hugging said dog tightly, burying his face in its fur. "Chiko! I missed you too, boy!"

“He’s a bit big, huh...” Tora murmurs, slightly apprehensive - he’s always been a cat person.

"Oh, he’s not that big… Ah, Tora, are you okay? Do you not like dogs?" Saga asks, scratching behind his dog’s ears.

"No, I’m just a bit surprised. I mean, I usually like cats better, I’m just not the best with dogs… But he’s very cute, though," Tora offers - and it’s true, the dog - Chiko? - is wagging his tail excitedly, looking up at Saga, and Saga looks so unabashedly _happy_. Tora can’t help but like him, too.

"Isn’t he?" Saga says cheerfully. "Most of the time he’s a lot more docile, he’s just missed me."

"I can tell," Tora laughs, squatting down and carefully reaching out towards Chiko, who sniffs at his outstretched hand and begins licking.

"He likes you," Saga grins. "He usually likes girls better. Like when I was in high school… he never liked my ex, though. Guess he’s a smart boy, huh?"

"He is," Tora agrees, slowly stroking Chiko’s fur, imagining all too easily a younger Saga running around and playing with Chiko.

It takes them both a few moments to realise that Saga’s parents are at the door, watching them. Saga’s mother has an indulgent smile on her face, a smile that looks just like that of her son’s. His father, meanwhile, has stern features, but their severity is eased by his expression of calm and contentment. Tora gets up quickly, bowing and greeting them, as Saga beams at his parents.

Saga greets them cheerfully, stepping forward, before sobering quickly and asking quietly if his grandmother is fine. Tora sees how Saga’s parents look more serious then, and he hears his mother say that Saga’s grandmother is asleep in her room, taking an early night. She’s only just come back from the hospital the day before, but she’s alright now, it seems, though they do have to take her to the hospital for check ups.

Saga nods, head lingering downwards for a moment, before he looks back at Tora. "Ah, Tora, come here! I should introduce you properly."

"Ma, Pa, this is my boyfriend, Tora," Saga tells them, with nary a trace of hesitation in his tone.

"I’m pleased to meet you," Tora says, bowing and shaking Saga’s parents’ hands. "Thank you for letting me visit and stay in your home."

"Ah, no, we’re glad you’re here!" Saga’s mother beams. "Saga’s hardly ever brought anyone home. He must be serious about you."

"Mm... Tora also agreed to come when I told him about Grandma," Saga replies, smiling. "We want to make her happy. He’s really sweet, huh?"

"Oh, yes. You must like Saga very much, then," Saga’s mother says cheerfully, turning to Tora.

Tora feels his face go warm, too, and can only nod. He hopes this doesn’t make him look guilty, only easily embarrassed or something. Saga giggles, the sound clear as a bell, and Tora looks up at him, biting back a smile.

"Come in, you two must be tired after travelling," Saga’s father says, walking out to help bring in their bags. Saga’s and Tora’s attempts to help are waved off, as Saga’s mother shoos them both into the house.

As they sit down over cups of juice and slices of pizza (which Saga digs into with near childlike relish), Saga’s mother asks about how they met. This, no one has to make up. Both agree it’s a very good story.

"...well, I thought there was class. That’s the point," Saga whines with unfeigned embarrassment. "It’s not like I meant to spill everything!"

"Oh, my poor jacket," Tora laughs. "I still can’t believe you didn’t even check your phone to see that staff text."

"I wasn’t thinking," Saga admits. "Hey, well, I wouldn’t have met you otherwise, right? It’s a good thing I didn’t check my phone!"

Tora can only laugh, mildly exasperated. "Yes, all right. I’m happy too," he says, leaning over to ruffle Saga’s hair, feeling the soft strands beneath his fingers. Saga only squirms a bit, smiling up at him, before ducking away with a laugh.

It’s hard not to imagine what could have been had things truly turned out as they said. And it’s dangerous to think so. After all, Tora’s only here to play at being Saga’s boyfriend, doing him a favour as a friend. He ought to remind himself of that more often.

“Mum is going to be so happy in the morning, seeing the two of you this way,” Saga’s mother laughs. “Say, it’s quite like when I was with your father when we were young…”

"Pa, really?" Saga laughs, looking over at his father who’s reading the newspaper at the dining table.

Saga’s father coughs discreetly, but there’s a smile on his face, as he glances up at his wife. Tora can’t help but feel as though he’s intruding on something, while Saga looks utterly delighted, looking between his parents. Tora remembers his own father being terrifyingly stern when he was a child, though he’s certainly mellowed out, but there never was any doubt about the love that he and his wife shared. It must be nice, Tora muses, being in a relationship like that.

"Mm, Tora, do you want to go rest? You’re looking tired," Saga asks softly, interrupting Tora’s thoughts.

"Yeah, sounds good," Tora agrees - Saga saying it makes him realise how tired he really is, and the two of them stand up, excusing themselves to retire for the night.

Saga’s mother gives them both very knowing looks right then, and even Saga’s father raises an eyebrow at them. Really, it’s all Tora can do not to seem rude as he hurries up the stairs behind Saga, whose face has taken on a similar expression of embarrassment.

Of course, they’ve accepted that they would definitely have to share the same room - it’d be weirder if they didn’t, at least to Saga’s family. The problem, then, is their actual sleeping arrangements when they’re in Saga’s room.

There is a double-sized futon laid out neatly on the floor, along with a desk and an entire bookcase filled with CDs and soccer memorabilia, along with a few books. There’s also an old, though clearly well-maintained bass guitar in one corner, and an acoustic guitar next to it. Their bags are put away neatly underneath the desk.

“I guess we can’t ask for single futons, huh?” Saga says softly, giving Tora an embarrassed smile. “Well… you don’t do weird stuff in your sleep, do you?”

“No, I -” Tora begins, then frowns. His face feels extremely warm indeed as he mumbles, “Actually. Uh. I… I sleep naked…”

Saga’s eyes are wide. “Oh! You - you didn’t say...” he mutters, flushed, gaze darting down towards the floor.

“Sorry… I got so used to it that it just didn’t strike me as anything weird...” Tora replies, wincing. “I get warm very easily. Even more so when it’s during summer… I mean, I can always wear boxers or something. Um. Yeah. Sorry.”

Saga nods, and mutters, “But uh, if you’re really more comfortable with, with, uh, not wearing anything, that’s, uh, okay, too.”

“I probably shouldn’t. Not here, anyway,” Tora says. “Don’t worry about it.”

They work out their own bathroom schedule (Tora first, then Saga, they decide, both in the morning and night). Tora scurries off to the bathroom then, towel and boxers in hand.

He washes away the dirt and sweat of the day, while mentally going over all that’s transpired since Saga made the request of him less than a week ago. Undeniably, something has changed between them. Something’s bound to change, close as they are and having to act even closer. Tora only hopes it’s not too much.

The thing about Saga is how they have always understood each other. They complement each other despite fairly differing personalities. They probably don’t look like they should even be friends in the first place, but they are. And what Tora fears is upsetting the balance between them - or toppling it completely, rather.

If he’s entirely honest with himself, he has most certainly entertained thoughts about dating Saga, at least in the past. And said thoughts have begun to bubble up once more.  As for Saga himself… there, he doesn’t know if Saga has had the same feelings as him, ever. Maybe. Maybe not. He’d rather take the chance of it being not so. Easier to keep his distance that way.

Tora turns off the tap, toweling himself dry and pulling on his boxers. He slings the towel about his neck, stepping out of the bathroom and back into Saga’s room. He is not surprised one bit when he finds Saga strumming the guitar, softly singing an unfamiliar melody without words. It’s only when he pauses to write something down that he notices Tora at the door, watching him.

“Oh! You’re do - oh my god I never realised you had tattoos,” Saga breathes, staring at Tora’s chest and stomach with open fascination. “They’re so nice.”

“Ah, thank you. I got it when I was a bit younger, but now… I dunno, maybe it looks a tad excessive… Hm, do you want to get one?” Tora asks, glancing down at his body.

Saga shakes his head, laughing shyly, a hand rubbing the side of his head. "Not really, I’m too scared, mostly. And I don’t have the patience… but tattoos look really good. I think yours look great too.  All the cool rock musicians have nice tattoos!"

"Am I a cool rock musician now, then?" Tora says, grinning despite himself.

Saga sticks his tongue out at him. "You wish!" He stands up then, carefully setting his guitar aside, and takes his clothes.

Once Saga leaves the room, Tora finds that the initial burst of invigoration the shower gave him is quick to wear off. He’s been travelling for several hours, after all, not to mention that he’s been thinking too much. He crawls onto his side of the futon, and lies down. By the time Saga comes back, he’s fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meeting the family! bed sharing! good things :3c


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the very late update this week, i'm probably moving my updates to saturdays/sundays instead from now on!! as always thank you for the support ;;

Tora awakens to sunlight filtering into the room through gauzy curtains, pale rays shining on his face. For a brief moment, he recognises nothing in the room, before it all comes back to him. He’s staying with Saga, in his room, in the same futon. Ah.

Tora turns, coming face to face with Saga. He swallows. He has never looked at Saga as closely as he is now. Saga is curled on his side, deeply asleep, his face utterly serene and sweet. There is a gentle smile on Saga’s lips, and errant locks of hair fall across his face. Tora gets the sudden urge to brush away said hair, to tuck them behind Saga’s ear.

He does not succumb to it. Instead he clenches his fists as he sits up, rubbing at his eyes. He takes a couple of slow, deep breaths, hoping to calm the sudden rapid beating of his heart.

This is only the first night Tora has spent with Saga like this. He still has two weeks to go, before he goes home for the rest of the summer break. He needs to calm his nerves. Slowly, carefully, he steps over Saga’s sleeping form, and grabs more decent clothing and his cigarettes from his bag. Properly dressed, he makes his way outside.

It’s quiet - no one’s up yet, but they wouldn’t be. It’s a Sunday morning, after all, even if it’s already bright. Even Chiko is sleeping inside - Tora narrowly missed kicking him, in the shadows.

Leaning against the small fence outside, Tora lights his cigarette, looking out. This is where Saga grew up, he thinks, inhaling deeply. He wonders what kind of child Saga was. Was he playful and mischievous? Or a sweet, quiet child?

He’d like to ask Saga. Out of friendly interest,  of course.

It’s starting to sound a lot like a lie.

It’d be much, much easier had he never had any feelings for Saga. Only he  _ did _ , and he perhaps he  _ does _ , and being so close to him isn’t doing anything to help.

It’s only two weeks, he tells himself, taking another long drag. Then everything will go back to normal, the way they should always have been. All he has to do in the meantime is play his part, keep his feelings in check, and make sure that he doesn’t overstep his boundaries.

It’s a couple more minutes before he’s done. It’s not like he’s all that clearer about his feelings, but he sure feels calmer. He heads back inside, taking a seat on the sofa, yawning. 

"Good morning."

Tora jumps in his seat at the unfamiliar voice. He hurriedly turns around, seeing whom must be Saga’s grandmother. She is small, walking with a stick, and she has a smile on her face - it’s just like Saga’s mother’s, like Saga’s own, genuine and warm.

"Good morning," Tora responds, and hurries over to help her over to the couch. 

"Ah, thank you. You’re Saga’s boyfriend, right? Tora-kun?" Saga’s grandmother says.

"Yeah, I am. It’s nice to meet you, Grandma," Tora returns the smile, walking slowly alongside her.

"Oh, I can see why Saga likes you so much. You’re a good boy. And, oh my," Saga’s grandmother says approvingly, patting Tora’s bicep. Tora flushes at that, not quite sure what to say. "You must like him a lot, too."

Tora, his face still red, nods. "Y-yeah… I do," he responds, and these words don’t taste like a lie.

Of  _ course _ he likes Saga - they are friends, after all. More than that… he won’t think about that.

"You haven’t been with Saga very long, have you?" Saga’s grandmother asks, and Tora startles at the question.

He shakes his head, slowly. "No. Not for long. We’ve known each other for about… two years, though. And then… and then, um, he asked me out recently," he replies. It’s not entirely false. He just altered the details ever so slightly.

Saga’s grandmother nods at that. "Saga’s a good boy, and I’m truly happy he’s brought you back home. You didn’t have to, but here you are. Thank you."

Tora nods, looking at his hands as they rest on his lap. "No, it’s fine. Saga… Saga was really scared about you, Grandma. I… I didn’t want to see him sad," he admits softly. "So when he asked me if I could come with him...  Of course I couldn't say no."

The truth. He recalls, still, the hesitation and vulnerability in Saga’s features, the way his voice cracked. The way he was so frightened on the way here, so unsure. Tora could never bear it. For all of his own muddled feelings, he truly only wants to help Saga.

"I’m really happy you love him so much," Saga’s grandmother says, her voice warm and soft. "I don’t know how much time I’ve got left - ah, don’t look like that, you know it’s true - so to see my family happy is all I want."

Tora nods, unable to speak. Saga’s grandmother looks contemplative, resting her chin on wrinkled fingers. Softly, she continues, "When he told me he liked boys… ah… he was so scared. He cried so much - oh, he never liked crying - and apologised before I could tell him it was all right. That I loved him. How can I not? He’s my grandson. I accept all of him. And when that other boy broke his heart… I only hoped he’d find someone who’d treasure him like he deserves. Somebody who loves him as he ought to be loved and cared for. Of course, you are still so young… but I would be happy to think you are the one."

Saga’s grandmother looks at Tora with a smile, and Tora can only blush and return the smile, thinking. He did not know - after all Saga’s always seemed so confident. But then, well - there was him, similarly terrified when  _ he _ came out to his parents. They were not happy, to say the least. They’ve come to understand better, though. He understands perfectly.

"Good morning," Saga’s voice says.

They turn, seeing Saga walk down the stairs, yawning. Tora sees the brief look Saga gives him as he approaches, a moment of hesitation and shyness, before he summons a smile and goes to his grandmother, hugging her. He must’ve heard some part of it, at the end, hearing somewhat of his past exposed.

Then Saga turns to him, and easily kisses his cheek without a hint of awkwardness. His lips are soft on his skin, and Tora can’t help but think of them on his lips instead.

"Morning, dear," Saga says with a faintly amused look. "You smell like smoke."

"G-Good morning. Sorry, I was smoking. Do you mind?" Tora asks.

Saga licks his lips slightly and winks at Tora. "No. I really don’t." Then he leans down, and kisses Tora’s lips.

It’s short, over almost as soon as it began. Really, it’s only a bit of acting, and  _ yet _ \- Tora’s heart thuds in his chest for it. "S-Saga!" he says quickly, glancing back at Saga’s grandmother, only to see her hiding a deeply amused smile.

"Oh, don’t mind me, you two," she laughs. "Your boyfriend’s a very shy one, isn’t he, Saga?"

"Mm, but he isn’t so shy after a while," Saga says, his smirk absolutely  _ wicked _ , and Tora only feels his face go warmer.

"You’re shameless," Tora replies with a sigh, though he cannot help the smile that forms on his lips. "Aren’t you lucky I love you?"

"I love you too, Tora," Saga says, and Tora would like to think there is truly no guile in those words. They’re both getting very good at acting.


	5. Chapter 5

When Nao comes by to visit three days later, his arrival is as loud as expected - there’s Chiko barking, startling Tora and Saga in the middle of their game. Then comes the unmistakeable sound of Nao’s laughter, as he presumably plays with Chiko. In mere minutes, Tora and Saga bring him into the house, loud laughter and talking filling the house.

Of course, Saga’s family members come down from their rooms at the commotion. Tora sees how comfortable Nao is with everyone, greeting them cheerfully and asking after Saga’s grandmother, making sure she’s well and comfortable.

“So when are  _ you _ going to bring someone home too, hmm?” Saga’s grandmother teases Nao, who scratches his head and laughs.

“Aw, Grandma, isn’t it enough Saga’s brought Tora home? They should be cute enough, right?” Nao grins, gesturing towards Tora and Saga.

”They are. Shall I be expecting cute babies in a few years?” Saga’s grandmother chuckles, glancing at said pair.

Tora blushes, and Saga looks flustered, mumbling about how it’s still too early to say. Tora doesn’t miss the melancholy in his face - he always looks a little sad, whenever his family tease them about marriage or the future. Lying to his whole family - even for a good cause - must take its toll. Not to mention that Tora knows how Saga’s own previous relationships haven’t exactly worked out well either. Tora takes Saga’s hand in his then, squeezing it lightly, and he feels Saga relax slightly next to him, leaning a little into his side.

He sees how Nao looks at them then, but says nothing. Tora reckons he’ll have something to say later, when they’re left alone by Saga’s family, or later.

It’s easy to forget his worries though, when they end up gaming several rounds together, the three of them taking turns to duke it out. Tora comes out with the most wins in the end, and Nao loses, having to pay for Tora’s share of dinner. Saga sulks (cutely, too, Tora must admit), whining that he wants a free dinner too.

“All right, all right, how about we just go for pizza? Does that make you feel better?” Tora grins.

Saga’s eyes light up, and he beams at Tora. “Yes! You’re the greatest, Tora,” he says, sticking his tongue out at Nao afterwards.

“You two have really become close, haven’t you?” Nao says with a laugh, leaning back on the couch.

“Eh? What’s that supposed to mean?” Saga asks, blinking at him.

Nao cocks his head to the side, looking at them. “I’m just saying… you two seem like you’ve become even closer in the past week than in the past couple of years. I mean, there’s no need for you two to act like a couple in front of  _ me _ , but you still behave like one.”

Tora pulls away a little from Saga, saying as casually as possible, “It’s just out of recent habit. We’ve been staying together for a few days, and we’ve always been good friends. Are you sure you aren’t thinking too much?”

“Yeah, exactly. Don’t be silly, Nao,” Saga agrees, his voice a touch cool as he edges away further from Tora. “We’re just friends.”

Nao smiles at them calmly, nodding. “Okay, okay. You guys do make a cute couple, though. I can see why Saga’s family is fawning over you two.”

“That’s the whole point, right?” Saga says, smiling back. “Come on, Nao, I’m hungry. Are we going to have dinner yet?”

“Yeah, yeah. You know, I’m feeling generous, so tonight’s dinner is all on me. Just don’t order too much pizza, please,” Nao replies cheerfully, getting up.

Saga blinks. “Really? Me too?”

“Yes, why not?” Nao says, laughing.

“Aw, yes! Thank you! You’re the best, Nao!” Saga beams.

Tora lets out a laugh at that, grinning, “Oh, I thought I was. Well, Nao… asking Saga not to order too much pizza sounds impossible; he eats more than us combined.”

Saga gives an exaggerated gasp. “I do not!”

“You do,” Nao and Tora say in unison, and Saga shrugs, muttering under his breath about how they don’t appreciate his favourite food enough.

Dinner  _ is _ excellent, though, going by Saga’s recommendations. Saga greets the staff like he knows them (which he  _ does _ , Nao tells Tora in a whisper, explaining that Saga dropped by the store at least once a week in high school, and visits more often during breaks). As expected, Saga eats an entire pizza, followed by a plate of pasta. Tora stares at him enviously, as he and Nao finish one pizza between them.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Saga asks curiously.

“Seriously, you’re practically inhaling all that,“ Tora points out. “How aren’t you gaining even a bit of weight? I’d have to work out all the time if I ate as much as you. I might have even grown fatter in these few days alone.”

Saga laughs, scratching at his hair. “Ahh, dunno, I just don’t get fat! Which means all the more food for me! Sorry, Tora. Hmm, there should be a gym around here or something...”

“You lucky bastard,” Tora sighs.

“I know how you feel,” Nao says, patting Tora’s back. “That’s why I rarely accepted Saga’s invitations back then. Also, the ramen store a few doors down is fantastic.”

“Ooh, we could go there for supper!” Saga says, clapping excitedly.

“I hate you so much right now, but sure,” Tora says, shaking his head.

"Come on, you don’t hate me. Not even a little bit," Saga grins, leaning in to Tora, winking for good measure.

Tora runs a hand through his hair, laughing with exasperation. "All right, all right, I don’t!"

Saga laughs with him, leaning back, and turns to Nao, clapping him on the shoulder. "And  _ you _ don’t hate me either, right, right?"

"I’ve had almost ten years to get used to you, so no, I don’t," Nao grins.

Saga sticks his tongue out at him, and then proceeds to finish the last of his drink. “All right, shall we go? There’s a couple of stores I want to check out before they close! Thanks for the meal, Nao! I’ll treat ya to dinner soon!”

The three of them leave the store with stomachs full and Nao’s wallet rather less full. Tora elects to walk behind Saga and Nao at first, but Saga slows down as well, engaging him in conversation also. Nao joins them, too, recommending all the food he should eat while he’s there, and they both regale him with further tales of their childhood.

"See that toy shop there?" Saga says, pointing a little further down. "I loved sneaking in and looking at the toys."

"Didn’t you ask your parents to get you any?" Tora asks.

Saga shakes his head, smiling ruefully. "Nah. Maybe it’s a middle child thing… but I never did dare to ask my parents for much. There  _ was _ a teddy bear in particular I wanted so badly, and I asked Dad. I thought, well, if I couldn’t have a puppy, then I could get a teddy bear, right? But he said no, and I cried in my room." 

"But didn’t you get Chiko?" Tora asks, frowning as he tries to remember what Saga told him about Chiko.

Saga laughs, nodding. "Dad was completely against it at first! Mum was also worried that I wouldn’t take care of a dog properly. Then Dad brought Chiko home! I came home after school and saw him, and Dad said his friend’s dog gave birth to a litter and wanted to find homes for the puppies."

Tora laughs at that, beaming at the sheer joy on Saga’s face. Saga smiles fondly and looks towards the storefront.

"Do you still want one? A teddy bear?" Tora asks, following Saga’s gaze.

"Hm? Ah… well, it’d be nice but… I’m too old for that, don’t you think?" Saga says, though not without a hint of wistfulness in his voice.

"Hey, who says you can’t like that? I still like Winnie the Pooh, it’s adorable!" Nao pipes up, pointing at said character toy in the store.

"Well, you look like him," Saga says cheerfully, and then shakes his head. “Ah, never mind. Anyway, let’s go before the music store closes!”

Saga walks ahead, then, without another word. Nao gives Tora an inquiring look when the latter lingers in front of the store a little while longer, looking in.

Tora wonders how Saga must really have felt, asking him to join him here. Saga’s asked for his help in far less inconsequential things, of course, but other things… Tora recalls how Saga has always demurred whenever it came to things like his birthday and Christmas, never asking for anything, but pleasantly, genuinely surprised when they did do things for him.

Tora walks behind Nao and Saga, so lost in thought he very nearly misses the entrance to the music store. Thankfully, Saga’s too absorbed in heading straight to the bass and guitar section to notice, but Nao stands at the entrance with a bemused expression, watching him.

“What’s up?” Nao asks, and there’s a certain severity in his tone that tells Tora not to bullshit him.

Tora glances back in the direction of the toy store. “I thought about buying a teddy bear for Saga,” he murmurs, stepping into the music shop with Nao.   
  
“Oh! Well, he’s going to love it,” Nao says, and then after a moment, adds, “Why?”

Tora hesitates. “I… I want to do something nice for him. And anyway, we didn’t really give him anything for his birthday, did we? We treated him to lots of pizza and beer, but, you know...”

Nao raises an eyebrow at him. “You know, if I wasn’t already aware that you guys were just faking your relationship, I’d be convinced that you were actually dating. Or at the very least, you’re head over heels in love with him.”

“I’m  _ not _ ,” Tora sighs. “I just think Saga deserves something nice, you know. You’ve known him the longest. You know what I mean, right?”

“Of course I do. But… ah, don’t get me wrong, Tora. You’re incredibly nice, though you look pretty scary and everything. But I don’t think I’ve ever seen you act like this towards Saga,” Nao remarks, glancing over at Saga in a far corner of a shop, examining a few packs of strings intently. “Just, being this openly affectionate? Doesn’t seem quite like your thing.”

Tora shrugs. “People change,” he mumbles, though he hates that his cheeks are starting to feel a little warm. “Don’t take it the wrong way. Anyway… I think I’ll pop by the toy shop anyway. I’ll surprise Saga when he comes out. Keep him occupied or something.”

Nao nods without saying another word, for which Tora is grateful. He slips out of the shop, heading back towards the toy store quickly. He’s slightly overwhelmed once he’s inside, not remembering the last time he ever stepped into a toy store (his father was stern, too, though his mother did buy toys for him and his brother). The store has quite a selection of teddy bears, ranging from tiny keychains that could fit in a child’s hand, to enormous ones that look to be about half of Tora’s size. Tora feels vaguely tempted to just get one of the huge ones, but that might be excessive. Not to mention expensive.

Tora stares at the smaller ones, of which there are numerous. He wonders which one Saga will like. Probably not one of those bright neon-coloured types. Perhaps one in a classic colour, that’s chubby and soft. The store assistant comes over after a moment, asking him if he’s getting a bear for his girlfriend, to which Tora flushes and shakes his head quickly. The assistant says nothing, but smiles slightly at him instead.

Eventually, Tora picks out one that’s particularly soft and floppy, its golden brown fur short and silky. It has a sweet smile sewn onto its face, and even a bowtie in a deep blue shade. Tora can’t help but gently squish its tummy, smiling to himself. Then he gets a text from Nao that tells him that Saga’s nearly done, and Tora hurries to bring the toy over to the counter.

“I’m sure your friend will like this very much,” the shop girl says cheerfully, and Tora can only nod, mumbling something to the effect as he makes his payment and leaves with the teddy bear safely inside a red paper bag.

He walks out of the shop then, making his way back to the music store just as he sees Nao and Saga head out, chatting. Saga’s got a bag with him too, bulging with supplies. He is the first to look up, noticing Tora, waving to him.

“Tora! Where’d you go?” Saga asks, glancing at the bag curiously.

It’s at that moment that Tora’s heart speeds up in its beating, and Tora hopes fervently that he doesn’t look that embarrassed. “For you. A - a belated birthday present,” he says, thrusting the bag out at Saga.

Saga blinks, taking the bag carefully. Tora watches Saga’s face as he pulls out the teddy bear. Saga’s eyes are wide with surprise, holding up the teddy bear reverently, and then he looks up at Tora. A smile spreads on his face, then, sweet and wide.

“Thank you. He’s so cute. I… I will take good care of him! Thank you, Tora!” Saga says.

He looks so  _ happy _ , and Tora’s heart leaps in his chest. It frightens him, more than a little, how he feels. He thinks about his own, secret joy at being the one to make Saga this happy; and the urge to keep this smile on Saga’s face safe, to keep making him happy. Surely, he can’t.

“Y-you know, it’s not just from me. It’s from both Nao and me,” Tora blurts out quickly, praying that Nao plays along.

“Oh!” Saga beams, turning to face Nao as well. “Thank you, too!”

Nao grins at him easily, cheerfully replying, “We’re glad you like it so much! I kept you in there long enough for our surprise, didn’t I?”

Tora is thankful for that. Saga carefully returns the bear to its bag, looking slightly embarrassed, but it’s clear he can’t quite keep the smile off his face. Tora steadfastly ignores the look that Nao gives him, but there’s no way he can ignore the hammering of his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's one line in here i'm extra proud of, whoop de doo


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took ages to update! i wrote a fair bit about two weeks back and decided to spend more time focusing on this afterwards. please enjoy! more plot things will happen soon, this has more exposition than usual.

If Tora and Saga were close before, they have become well-nigh inseparable since that night Nao was over, and Tora gave Saga the teddy bear. Saga was excited and all smiles throughout that night, consuming his supper of ramen with even greater relish than he did the pizza (something Nao and Tora wouldn’t have thought possible).

Nao stayed over that night, taking the guest room. While Saga was in the shower, Nao asked if he needed to return Tora any money.

“For what?” Tora asked, blinking in confusion.

“Since we apparently shared Saga’s, hm, birthday gift,” Nao replied, raising an eyebrow.

Tora found himself blushing, and shaking his head. “No. It’s… it’s fine, I only said it, because – look, it’s okay,” he ended weakly, looking anywhere but at Nao.

“You lied,” Nao said simply – there was no anger, no judgement, nothing in his tone, only the fact.

Tora nodded, mumbling, “Don’t… don’t tell Saga.”

“Hey. It’s alright, you know,” Nao replied soothingly. “You two are a really good match. I’ve known Saga for like, ten years. I think he’d be happy if you told him the truth. Not just about the bear, I mean. How you feel, and all that. I’ve noticed how you make each other happy.”

Tora hesitated before replying carefully, “I don’t know. It’s only been a few days. Maybe it’s just all part of the acting. I’d rather not complicate things now.”

Nao merely looked at him and nodded. It was far too easy to forget how perceptive Nao truly was, again and again. Tora has never found the need to be on guard around Nao, but now he’s keeping his cards close to his chest, hiding this.

This conversation is one Tora finds himself recalling often, over the next few days.

The morning after the gift of the teddy bear, and for every morning thereafter, Tora has woken up to Saga curling into his side, hugging said bear. The smile on Saga’s face is a sweet one, only curving in displeasure when Tora moves to get up. Tora has discovered two things, though – one, that patting Saga’s hair calms him and returns him to sleep, and two, that he thoroughly enjoys doing so and feeling the soft dark strands beneath his fingers.

Saga joins Tora at the table for breakfast not very long after, his eyes still half-lidded, his hair a fluffy mess. Tora resists the urge to comb his hand through Saga’s hair then, still shy about being too affectionate in front of his family. Saga never fails to press a light kiss to his cheek in greeting, though, and Tora can’t help the way his heart skips a beat at that.

Over the week that Tora has spent here so far, their days have been mostly spent together. The time they spend apart is just Tora’s hours spent in the gym after breakfast, where Saga elects to walk Chiko instead and stay home later. They meet for lunch in spots around the town Saga tells Tora about, and maybe spend some time out shopping a little or somewhat, before heading home.

At home, their time is spent between working on their summer project together, and taking breaks via gaming against each other. They try their hand at cooking one day (because Saga’s bored, and Tora gives in because, well, it’s Saga) and it’s a complete disaster. They agree to stick to having Saga’s mother or grandmother cook, or to call for delivery, but they laugh and they laugh, covered in bits of food and liquid, and it’s not really so terrible.

There is one day where Saga’s dad takes Grandma to the hospital for her checkup, and Saga’s antsy and less focused then. Tora talks to him like he did the day they travelled to Saga’s home, calming him and holding his hand. They do less work then, and play more games, distracting Saga easily enough (and there’s nothing abnormal in Grandma’s test results, which noticeably lifts Saga’s spirits).

Sometimes, while working on their project, Tora can’t help but worry that he is nothing but deadweight, thinking Saga a sheer genius (and really, he is, consistently doing exceptionally well in classes and topping them). Saga won’t entertain any of that, though. He tells him in no uncertain terms that he believes in Tora and his abilities, and is a constant source of helpful critique, which Tora takes to heart.

In short – they are together, and they’re comfortable. Tora likes the way they are, and he thinks, maybe, Saga is, too. They never talk about the kissing or casual touching, no, but they remain closer than they have ever been, and there’s something utterly relaxing about being with Saga like this.

It’ll end in a week. They don’t talk about that either. Tora thinks he can put off thinking about it for a while longer.

Therefore, Tora can’t help but feel slightly thrown off when Saga informs him that the invitation to the reunion dinner is limited to actual classmates, and he’ll be attending alone, first.

“You can join me later, when we go to the bar,” Saga says, smiling a little. “I wish you could come with me today of all days. I like my ex-classmates, but…”

“…Your ex?” Tora ventures, noticing Saga’s frown.

Saga nods, starting to fidget with his shirt. “Yeah. He hasn’t attended the past reunions. He’s coming to this one, though. It didn’t end well. He… no. Never mind.”

“Did he hurt you? Hit you, or…” Tora stops, surprised at his own sudden vehemence – but it’s natural to be worried, isn’t it? He knows only that it was a bad breakup, but the reasons have so far been unknown to him.

Saga seems taken aback too, but shakes his head, looking faintly embarrassed. “Coming from a boys’ school… well, there was obviously a fair bit of experimentation and stuff going on at that age, you know, especially when we knew who else liked boys too. I slept around a bit, when I was seventeen, but I started dating my classmate. I never did anything, but I guess… he got jealous, and I caught him with someone in another class. He said it didn’t matter. And stupid 18-year-old me was heartbroken. And then it happened again with… Well. You know. I must be really stupid.”

“You’re not stupid,” Tora says quietly. “They hurt you and cheated on you. It’s not your fault. They never deserved you. Someone who really loved you wouldn’t do that. You deserve someone who treats you well, like you deserve.”

“Someone like you, then?” Saga says, and he smiles softly up at Tora.

Tora swallows hard, and takes a step back. “Someone better than me. Someone who really loves you.”

Saga nods, still smiling, and turns away to pull on his jacket. “Well, I hope so.”

There isn’t much else to say. Tora silently hands Saga his wallet and keys, painfully aware of the sudden tension hanging between them. What _can_ he say? His own feelings are a fucking mess to figure out.

Saga deserves someone far, far better than him. Someone who knows how they feel, someone who will treat Saga as well as he deserves.

Nao said Saga would be happy if Tora told him what he felt. That they made each other happy. Tora knows these days he’s spent with Saga are some of the happiest he’s had, and he doesn’t want to spoil them, or ruin their friendship. That, above all, is what keeps him from saying anything.

Still, as the door closes behind Saga, Tora feels like he’s missed his chance.


	7. Chapter 7

After the third time in an hour that Tora looks over, expecting to see Saga and ask him something, Tora saves his work and closes his laptop. It’s not that he can’t handle solitude, but he’s spent so much time here with Saga that he can’t help but feel strange.

He heads downstairs instead, where Chiko wags his tail and barks once he sees Tora. Tora smiles and bends down, scratching at Chiko’s fur and patting his head. Chiko seems just as restless as Tora is. What the hell, he could take Chiko out for a good walk.

Tora pats Chiko’s head again, telling him that he’ll be back in a while. He changes into something somewhat more presentable, and walks back down to see Chiko yapping at him eagerly, running up to him. Tora picks up the leash, and it’s a slight struggle getting it attached to a very excitable dog, but he manages it.

“Come on, boy, let’s go,” Tora smiles, and they are off.

True, he has always liked cats far better, keeping them as pets since he was a child. Chiko _is_ adorable, though, and he’s grown fond of him over the week.

It’s a bit hard to imagine that Saga, as relatively mild-mannered as he is now, used to be a rowdy and aggressive child. Or at least, that’s what Saga’s grandmother said of him over dinner the other day, telling Tora about how Saga used to be particularly distrustful of visitors, or how he used to love playing outside, and got into trouble rather often.

Saga had quite the adorable blush on his face then. Though, maybe it’s not so hard to imagine him as a kid, when his smile is so wide and warm. Tora always thinks it’d be nice if Saga could remain like this, smiling the way he does.

Tora finds himself having to jog a little to keep up with a very eager Chiko, but it’s good exercise. His mind is a little clearer for it, too. Just a little.

Ten minutes later, Tora begins to feel a chill in the air. Clouds are starting to roll thick in the evening sky. Tora tugs on Chiko’s leash, heading back. He’s got to remember to bring an umbrella for Saga later.

Tora’s lucky enough that the rain falls mere seconds after he and Chiko make it back inside the house. There’s the smell of curry cooking in the kitchen, and Tora’s stomach gives a growl. He walks to the kitchen, seeing Saga’s mother and grandmother chatting as they cook.

“Good evening, I’m back,” Tora says cheerfully.

“Ah, welcome back! How was your walk with Chiko?” Saga’s mother says.

“Great, Chiko seems pretty restless without Saga around,” Tora chuckles.

Saga’s grandmother grins at him. “And the same goes for you, eh?”

Tora fidgets with his shirt, muttering that it’s not really relevant, before heading to the bathroom to wash up.

Tora feels slightly awkward at dinner, at first. But Saga’s family don’t treat him any differently, and chat like they always do. Tora’s led to recount the pasta challenge at one point, to great laughter, and to a couple of other innocuous, funny incidents at school.

“Ah, young love,” Saga’s grandmother chuckles. “You always get this look when you’re talking about Saga. So, shall I expect you back next holiday?”

There is no acting involved when Tora tells them, “I hope so. I’d love to come back with Saga.”

He _has_ enjoyed his time spent here. Saga’s family has been so welcoming and friendly, and he’s even taken to feeding Chiko meat scraps under the table. And as for Saga… He’s been so happy with Saga. Happier than when he was dating his real exes, even, if he thinks about it. If their friendship wasn’t at stake… he might have told Saga already.

“It’d be good. I’ve hardly seen Saga so happy,” Saga’s father responds, and he smiles at Tora.

There it is, again. Tora making Saga happy. There’s no surefire way that Tora can tell if Saga’s truly acting, or if he actually returns Tora’s feelings. Even Saga’s remark earlier in the day was no true hint of how Saga felt.

“I hope I continue to make him happy,” Tora says softly, and that, too, is all true.

 It’s not long after when Saga calls him, and Tora is relieved to hear Saga sounding fine as the latter says, “So, Shotaro wasn’t even here, at least not at first. He only just arrived and hasn’t really talked to me or anything. Do you want to come for drinks? It’s pretty good here.”

“Would that be fine?” Tora asks.

“Yeah, it’s okay! I think you’d better bring an umbrella, though. it’s still raining, isn’t it?” Saga asks.

“Yeah, I’ve already got one. I’ll be there soon, see you!” Tora says.

The bar is less than ten minutes away on foot. He walks slowly, dressed reasonably well (he hopes) and it doesn’t take him all that long to reach the bar. It’s rather a nice place, and Saga is easy to spot, sitting at the back with a drink in hand.

Tora starts to walk towards him when someone slides into the seat next to Saga. Tora suppresses the sudden flare of jealousy in him, biting his lip. He has no right. Saga is not really his boyfriend.

But Saga is shrinking back, and from here he looks distinctly uncomfortable. Tora walks faster, and Saga gets up to leave, when the other man grabs Saga’s wrist, and Saga winces.

Tora can hear the blood pounding in his ears. Someone hurt Saga. For all of Tora’s intimidating presence, he has no taste for violence or anger. But for once in his life, he _is_ angry. Saga doesn’t deserve to be hurt, ever.

“Saga,” Tora calls, voice rough.

The man lets go of Saga’s wrist in surprise, and Saga immediately looks up at Tora, a smile of sheer relief spreading across his face. “Tora! You’re here!”

Tora looks at the other guy with all the contempt he can muster (which is very easy), and says coldly, “Stay away from _my_ boyfriend.”

Without thinking, driven by a mix of jealousy and protectiveness, Tora cups Saga’s face and kisses him.

Saga doesn’t push him away, as Tora fears for a moment. Instead, he kisses Tora right back, practically melting against Tora, hands coming to rest on Tora’s hips for support. Saga’s lips are wonderfully soft, tasting faintly of alcohol. Said lips part, and Tora’s sure he hears a muffled moan from Saga at that point.

God, this kiss is nothing, absolutely  _nothing_ like the chaste, swift kisses they exchange in the morning. This one is long, and sweet, and slow, and Tora wants to keep kissing Saga like this. It doesn't even feel like it's for show. It feels frighteningly  _real_.

He breaks the kiss, panting, to find that the man has left. There’s laughing and cheering from a group – Saga’s old friends, Tora presumes, and of course, he spots Nao hovering nearby, looking at them with a frown.

“Well, he’s gone,” Tora whispers, and pulls back, hands slipping from Saga’s face. “Saga, are you okay?”

Saga’s looking up at him with wide, dark eyes, his lips and cheeks both decidedly redder than they were just now. He nods, gaze flickering down to his wrist, where he rubs it slightly. “Yeah. I’m… I’m fine. Thanks. That was Shotaro. Never thought he’d get this aggressive. But… you’re like my knight in shining armour. Thank you.”

“What a fucking creep,” Tora growls. “I’m sorry I didn’t get here earlier, or he wouldn’t have done that.”

Saga shakes his head. “It’s fine. It’s not your fault. Nao went to the bathroom, and I’m guessing my other classmates didn’t see or anything. I didn’t expect him here anyway. And, anyway…” A wicked grin paints Saga’s lips, and Tora can’t help but focus on how pink they are, and how good a kiss they shared. “You played the part of a possessive boyfriend well. Like, really well. You’re a very good kisser.”

Tora finds himself stammering in embarrassment, cheeks feeling hot. Saga giggles, but there’s no malice in it. His tongue flicks out momentarily, and Tora can't stop himself from staring at Saga's mouth, wanting to kiss him again, and again.

Nao comes up to them, then, saying, “Hey. Sorry, Saga, I guess I picked an inopportune time to go to the toilet. I saw what happened, but I’m glad Tora came to save you.”

Saga laughs and jokes about Nao going to the toilet all the time, and then, tugging Tora’s hand, leads him to some of his old classmates. They’re friendly, and there’s also one who looks at Tora in what can be described as a very appreciative manner.

It doesn’t take long for Saga to notice, apparently, as he suddenly clings onto Tora’s arm. “Eyes off my boyfriend, Takeo,” Saga says, though his tone is light.

The man – Takeo – laughs, sparing Tora another look. “Well, I’m kinda envious. You’ve landed such a hot boyfriend who comes swooping in to save the day. And you,” he turns to Tora, then, and grins, “Saga’s like, the nicest, kindest guy I know. You two are really lucky.”

“I know,” Saga says – not with pride, but with a kind of wonder, and Tora looks over at him, meeting his soft smile.

“Yeah, I know, too,” Tora replies, wishing, not for the first time, that their relationship were real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm on time with the update today!  
> i've been planning the kiss scene ever since i started this story, hoo boy. took me a couple of months to get here :3c


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry this is painfully long overdue. i'll try to write faster! going to japan in a week, may i wrap things up in time <3

It’s a few hours later, with the rest of Saga’s group wanting to catch the last train home, when they finally leave. Nao’s drunk a considerable amount, while Saga and Tora have both drunk only a little. Tora and Saga walk a cheerful Nao to his home, making sure that he’s back in his bed, before starting on the way home themselves.

Tora’s good luck with the rain doesn’t last, as it suddenly starts pouring again a couple of minutes later, and they duck under a shop awning. With a muttered curse, Tora realises that he’d brought only one umbrella, and it’s too small to cover them both.

“Come on, Saga,” he says, thrusting the umbrella out over Saga’s head.

“Huh? What about you?” Saga asks, pushing the umbrella over to Tora’s side.

Tora shakes his head. “I’m fine, Saga. A little rain won’t hurt me,” he says, and holds the umbrella out towards Saga.

“Or don’t you want to do the love umbrella thing with me?” Saga laughs, and Tora sighs and laughs along.

“Ah, that’s not it. I mean, this umbrella is seriously too small. I’m huge, in case you haven’t realised. Both of us won’t fit. So take it, all right? One of us falling sick – if it happens – is better than both of us getting sick,” Tora says.

Saga sighs softly, though not without a smile, and mutters, “You are way, way too good to me, Tora. You don’t have to be so kind.”

Tora shrugs. “Well, maybe I should’ve brought a bigger umbrella. But really, I doubt the rain’s going to kill me. Meanwhile, your parents told me you’d get sick more easily. It’s really fine, just stay dry. It’s not long.”

It is cold, though, and try as Tora might to hurry, the rain just gets heavier, and soaks through his clothes. Saga manages to get back relatively intact, but Tora is dripping wet by the time they step into the house.

Saga shoos Tora into the bathroom, practically ordering him to take a hot shower. He even leaves Tora’s clothes out for him, before taking care of his wet clothes. Tora hopes fervently that the chill he feels isn’t a sign of something worse.

He steps out of the shower to see Saga heading towards the bathroom, carrying his own clothes. Saga goes up to him, and to Tora’s surprise, places a hand his forehead.

“You feel a bit warm,” Saga says.

“A-ah, I did just take a hot shower…” Tora replies, trying not to laugh.

A tinge of red colours Saga’s cheeks as he pouts. “Just… just go to sleep, okay? You really should rest. Don’t you dare make me sick too.”

“All right, got it. Thanks, Saga,” Tora smiles. “Goodnight.”

Tora ends up playing several rounds of a game on his phone, however, and is caught by Saga walking in. Saga sighs and kneels down, stretching his hand out. “All right, enough of that. Do you want me to take your phone?”

“Sorry, sorry,” Tora chuckles sheepishly, quickly exiting the game and putting his phone down. Then, without thinking, he remarks, “It’s almost like we’re married.”

Saga seems to freeze up for a second, then retorts, “Then you’re being a very silly and irresponsible husband, and I’m the poor wife who has to take care of you. Go to sleep, Tora. I really don’t want you to be sick.”

His voice goes soft at the end, and Tora smiles. “Okay, okay. Goodnight, for real.”

As Tora lies down, he’s aware of Saga’s body heat beside him, curled next to him. Somehow this reminds him of the kiss they shared mere hours ago, of the way Saga’s slender body was pressed against his, of the way he looked afterwards, flushed and lovely. Tora closes his eyes, trying very hard not to imagine doing a lot more than mere kissing with Saga, on this very futon.

Blessedly, sleep comes quickly and easily enough, and Tora remembers nothing of his dreams.

When he awakens, though, it’s to shivers running through his body, and a cool towel pressed against his head. Tora groans, head aching, throat itchy, and nose stuffy. He blinks slowly, and looks up to see Saga, worry etched in every feature.

“You’re awake! Tora, I’m so sorry, we should’ve shared the umbrella after all or something,” Saga says, biting his lip.

“Wha?” Tora rasps. “No, no, it’s okay…”

“I woke up and it was weird ‘cause you were still asleep, then I realised that your body was burning up,” Saga responds frantically. “I’ve been trying to take care of you for about an hour, I was so worried…”

“S’okay. Cold. Will be okay,” Tora mutters, squinting against the light.

”Thought you’d be, I’ve got a bunch of blankets, here,” Saga replies, and Tora feels marginally warmer as Saga wraps him up in another two layers of blankets. “Better.”

“A bit. Thanks,” Tora groans, trying to smile at Saga, though it probably comes out as more of a grimace.

Saga sighs, looking at him with too-bright eyes. “I’m so sorry…”

“It’s okay. Really,” Tora manages to say, more firmly.

Saga bites his worryingly-reddened lip, and stands. “I’ll get you something to eat, okay?”

“Mmkay, thank you,” Tora murmurs.

Saga practically flees the room. Tora wants to tell him that it’s really all right. He’s fallen sick, and it sucks, but it’s through no fault of Saga’s. Blame it on him being forgetful, then, and wanting to play the gallant hero. Well, not quite, not really – he genuinely thought he would be okay, and never would he want anything to happen to Saga…

Now he’s done a damn good job of frightening Saga and causing him all this trouble. Saga’s guilty for something that wasn’t his fault in the first place. No one expected that storm at that time, anyway, and thought it’d be perfectly clear…

Tora looks up, again, as Saga comes into the room, bearing a tray. Tora makes the effort to sit up, and Saga’s eyes widen with greater worry. For all of Tora’s determination to make Saga happy, he’s failing rather miserably right now.

Saga kneels next to him, carefully, making sure that absolutely nothing is spilled. Tora looks over at the tray – rice porridge, a jug of water, a glass, and over-the-counter medication.

“We should go to the doctor, but I don’t even know if you can make it out right now…” Saga says, a note of anxiety in his tone, and shakes his head. “Do you – um, do you need help… um… do you need me to feed you?”

Saga’s cheeks are pink as he says that, and Tora can’t stop the smile on his face, despite how horrid he feels.

“Maybe,” Tora says carefully. “I think I’m strong enough, but I don’t want to risk spilling this.”

Saga nods, his face still a brilliant shade of pink. He blows lightly on the first scoop of porridge. Tora’s eyes are glued to his lips, red and plush, as he recalls the night before. He shouldn’t be thinking about this so much, he knows, but Tora finds there’s very little he can do to stop himself.

“Um. Tora?” Saga says, and Tora looks up, realising that he’s been staring. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, sorry. Ah…” Tora says, and Saga stifles a giggle as he starts to feed Tora.

The rice porridge is easy on Tora’s stomach, and rather delicious to boot (past the stuffiness of his nose, anyway). There’s some egg and green onions mixed in, and it is neither too thin nor too thick. Tora tells Saga so when he’s finished the bowl, and earns the sight of Saga’s face flushing with obvious pleasure, eyes lighting up.

"You think so?" Saga asks, clearly struggling not to sound too hopeful.

Tora smiles, knowing already. "Yes. I really like it," he says sincerely, grateful from the bottom of his heart.

Saga blushes, and says, "Ah… I’m glad you like it, Tora. But..." he frowns a little, and points out, "Isn’t your nose blocked? Are you sure this doesn’t just taste bland?"

"I’m serious!" Tora protests, stifling a cough. "I do like it. And it’s good for me. Thank you so much for cooking it for me.”

Saga passes Tora the glass of water, before he startles at the last part, squeaking, “Wait, how’d you know I cooked it?”

Tora sips slowly, smiling at Saga’s alarm. “You’re rather obvious. You looked so happy when I said I liked it, and I know how you look whenever you’re proud of something. Easy to put two and two together.”

“You always see right through me,” Saga murmurs, eyes crinkling as he smiles.

“You didn’t burn anything down, right?” Tora teases, and laughs at the resultant pout on Saga’s face (that he wants, badly, to kiss away).

Saga sniffs and says haughtily, “Of course not, or we wouldn’t be here! I - I asked Grandma for her recipe, ‘cause she always made me the best porridge when I fell sick, and followed her instructions exactly. Anyway, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t take care of you when you’re sick, huh?”

“I’m touched. Really,” Tora chuckles. “You’re a wonderful boyfriend, okay?”

Tora can’t quite hear what Saga mumbles next, but he does take note of the way Saga blushes prettily, wondering. Or maybe, being sick is starting to make him delusional, seeing something isn’t there.

“Tora? You should take your medicine,” Saga says, waving the blister pack in front of his face.

Tora blinks, startled, and nods. He swallows the pills quickly, nearly chokes on one, and has Saga admonish him in worry, patting his back and pouring him another glass of water.

“You need to be more careful,” Saga says, patting Tora’s back. “Maybe you should learn to swallow properly.”

It takes Tora a moment to process the words, and he’s very, very glad he’s finished his water before Saga said that. He looks up at Saga, whose cheeks are rapidly turning red, before he mutters something inaudible and hurriedly takes the tray away. He nearly trips in his bid to flee the room, and Tora bites back the urge to call out to Saga, to ask him to stay.

Saga doesn’t return in the time that it takes for the medicine to take effect, unfortunately, and Tora falls asleep while he’s still alone. He does dream, vividly, of Saga kissing his forehead and smoothing his hair, and he thinks Saga nothing less than angelic.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAGA  
> I finished writing this chapter in the overnight bus, on the way to Shinjuku for Saga's birthday live... fittingly, too, this chapter is different from the rest, too!

Saga feels like a coward. He’s been on edge since the previous day, feeling like he was being implicitly rejected by Tora. Tora seemed insistent that he was not the one for Saga, that Saga shouldn’t be looking to him romantically…

But then there was the kiss. Saga’s kissed plenty of people before. But never has he felt the way he did when Tora kissed him like – like he  _ cared _ , like he was jealous, like he wanted Saga. Saga was weak-kneed and giddy with desire, feeling Tora’s large body pressed against his own, tasting his vaguely smoky lips. How he wants to kiss him, again and again, in a multitude of ways.

Tora, being perfectly chivalrous and kind with the umbrella, making sure Saga was fine, willing to get caught in the rain - and now sick in Saga’s bed. Saga fervently hopes that the medicine has taken effect by now, that Tora has fallen asleep. Saga’s been shooting his mouth off, acting skittish, and he’s noticed Tora’s frowns and strange looks directed at him. Saga doesn’t really mean to flirt, but  _ fuck _ , he keeps doing it. He can’t even tell if Tora is flirting right back, or just teasing him as a friend.

Probably the latter. Saga wouldn’t be so lucky.

God. This almost feels like a mistake. How could he be so naïve to believe everything would be  _ fine _ ? He’s always thought Tora was attractive, and hell, if he’s honest, he’s been suppressing any feelings he’s had for Tora all this time. Their friendship has always been too important to risk for his infatuation - more so, now.

“Saga? Are you all right, honey? You’ve been standing at the counter for a while now.”

Saga looks up, startled, at the sound of Grandma’s voice. Yes. He’s been trying so hard, all for her sake. Trying so hard to fool her into believing the act he’s putting on so that she’ll be happy. He’s terrified something’s going to happen, that she’ll be gone. He doesn’t want to disappoint her. Let her believe that her dear grandson is happy, and has a fulfilling love life - even if it could hardly be further from the truth (or, well, it could be - at least he’s not being cheated on and hurt, like he used to be)

“I -  I’m fine, Grandma,” Saga says, forcing a smile.

“I thought you’d be up in your room with your Tora,” Grandma teases. “Weren’t you frantically taking care of him only just now?”

Saga blushes fiercely at that. "He took his medicine a while ago so... he should be sleeping now. I probably shouldn’t disturb him. I guess it’s bad if I catch the bug, too..."

He wishes his grandmother would accept that explanation, but the all-too-kind look that she gives him clearly says otherwise. He forces a smile, ready to run - but he doesn’t really want to be facing Tora now, even if he’s asleep.

“Saga? Did something happen between you and Tora?” Grandma asks, her voice achingly gentle.

Saga swallows nervously. “It’s – it’s nothing, we’re fine,” he replies – and it’s true, nothing has happened between them, not really, and he’s really just struggling with his feelings that he never thought would amount to anything.

Grandma’s smile is just a little too knowing as she says next, “Well, so what  _ didn’t _ happen?”

Saga stares at her, frozen, and begins stammering, “What do you mean – what didn’t – nothing…”

“Well… Saga, you’re not really dating Tora, are you?” Saga’s grandmother says, and she still has that warm smile on her face, all too understanding, and it  _ hurts _ . “I know why you did it, dear. I figured it out a couple of days ago. There was always something a little bit off, just a little bit too practiced and careful.”

“I’m sorry,” Saga breathes, rubbing away the sudden tears burning his eyes with his palm. “I just, I just wanted to make you happy, I’m sorry…”

Grandma merely leans over, patting Saga’s hair reassuringly, and lightly presses a kiss on his cheek like she used to do, years ago when Saga was still a child. Softly, still smiling, she replies, “I know. I’m not angry at all. You’ve always been so thoughtful. I didn’t say anything earlier, because you’ve seemed so happy with him. And you are, aren’t you? You love him?”

Saga swallows the painful lump in his throat, nodding. “I do. I love Tora,” he admits, and oh, what a relief it is, to say it out loud. “I really, really like being with Tora, Grandma. I feel so happy with him, and he understands me, and he’s so good to me… But I don’t think he loves me back.”

“Why? Why wouldn’t he love you, too?”

Saga raises his hands helplessly, gesturing at himself. “Why would he? We’ve only been friends this whole time. He’s here only because I asked him to come with me. I got him sick. He insists that I should be with someone who isn’t him, who actually loves me. I’m nowhere near good enough for him.”

“Saga. Come on now,” Grandma says, and her voice is firm, surprising Saga, making him attentive. “Why would he come here if he didn’t care for you, at least a little bit? At the very least, he treasures you as a friend. Did he really say he doesn’t like you – or maybe he’s scared, too? Maybe he thinks you don’t love him. And don’t you dare tell me you aren’t good enough. You are plenty good enough for anybody.”

Saga stares at her, recollecting the previous week he’s spent with Tora. He hasn’t said a word about his feelings for Tora either. They have never spoken about all the casual touching and kissing and growing intimacy they have shared. Saga’s only tried, rather pathetically, to hint at his feelings, and Tora… the Tora he knows is straightforward and isn’t very good at hints. He’s seen Tora with his exes, only getting together after an actual confession was made.

And the kiss. Saga can’t stop thinking about the kiss. Tora isn’t a professional actor, to fake such desire and intensity in a kiss. He was obviously angry, yes, but… Nao was angry, too, and never would he kiss Saga to get him out of trouble. Saga’s kissed plenty of people, and he knows when someone isn’t into it or when someone’s interested. He’s just been too scared to think rationally.

“Ah.”

“See?” Grandma grins at him. “That boy’s head over heels for you. Last night, when we chatted at dinner, he was so happy talking about you, and I’m sure he isn’t faking that look on his face. He seemed so shy when we told him about how we thought he felt about you, but happy, too.”

“Oh. That’s… he really…” Saga trails off, wondering, heart skipping a beat, and then he adds, “But – but what if… What if something happens, what if we break up, or something?”

Grandma’s answering smile is wise and kind in equal measure. “And what if you don’t? Saga, I know your past relationships haven’t been… ideal. But that doesn’t mean that it’s hopeless. If you like him as much as I think you do… you won’t know until you try.”

Always, Saga’s grandmother has been the wisest person he knows. Saga is all too prone to self-doubt and overthinking, but the way she talks to him help him overcome all that. Somehow she always dispels his fears, or at least gets him to think more logically, and calm down.

“Well, go on and be with Tora, dear. I’ll be waiting to see him back during the next break, hm? Oh, and shall we be investing in earplugs over the next week?” Grandma chuckles, and Saga blushes again, muttering something about making his way back upstairs before actually doing so.

Tora is close to falling asleep, and Saga can’t help but smile as he looks at Tora, thinking about his grandmother’s words. His feelings could be returned. And maybe this would be different from everything else. He’s not wishing for some kind of perfect, fairytale romance. He knows they don’t exist. But Tora makes him feel like he can trust him, like maybe they could work towards something better. The Tora he knows is reliable and devoted and respectful.

On a whim, Saga kneels next to Tora and presses his lips to his forehead, fingers in hisp hair. Then, Tora mumbles, eyes half closed, "You’re an angel, Saga."

Saga pauses, looking at Tora. He can’t be sure if Tora is aware of this, but he’ll leave the talking for another day. For now, he’ll take care of Tora, ensuring that he recovers fully.

And then, maybe, they won’t be faking things anymore. It might become real.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally updating after three weeks, sorry!! i had a lot of fun in japan and miss it very badly ;w; i hope you enjoy this chapter too, thank you everyone for sticking with me!

It takes Tora the better part of two days to recover just about fully. Much of said two days is spent sleeping, getting up for things like showers and meals. It’s also during this time when he reckons that he’s fallen deeper in love with Saga, if that’s possible.

Saga’s utterly devoted to his care, being the one to take him to see the doctor and ensure that he takes all his meals and medicine on time. He’s somewhat demanding about it, but endearingly so, and Tora is happy to comply. Saga admonishes him once for sneaking a smoke, and he looks so hurt that Tora doesn’t touch his cigarettes after. He thinks about it a lot, certainly, but remembering Saga’s worry is more than enough to stop him.

Saga is content to do his work silently in the room, nearby, always ready to tend to Tora whenever he’s awake, or needs anything. Tora apologises for inconveniencing Saga more than a few times, and Saga always tells him it’s nothing, and there’s a soft smile on his face that makes Tora’s heart ache with affection.

“Where are you sleeping tonight?” Tora croaks that first night, wincing at the pain in his throat.

Saga passes him a lozenge, and replies with a shrug, “Here, where else?”

“Are you sure? What if I pass it on to you?” Tora asks, frowning, and turns away to cough.

“I’ve already been hanging around you the whole time,” Saga says, and here a light blush colours his cheeks. “I’m fine. So I think… it’s okay, I mean, unless you don’t want me to…”

“It’s just – I’m worried. I don’t want you being sick too, Saga,” Tora replies. “You should take care of yourself too. Not just me.”

“I’m okay. I promise,” Saga says, and there’s something in his voice that brooks no argument.

So Tora continues to wake up to the sight of Saga curled beside him, clutching the bear. Tora notices that Saga looks a little paler and more tired, but he smiles so gently and sweetly that Tora’s heart skips a beat. He’s so far gone for Saga at this point that it isn’t funny, and maybe he should cut things off, but – he can’t bring himself to.

Then on the morning that he wakes up feeling much more clear-headed than he has in a few days, his throat in noticeably less pain and his nose clearer than before, it is also to Saga clinging onto his arm instead of the bear.

Usually, Tora doesn’t quite enjoy touch like this, or having anything on his body or the like when sleeping, since he gets warm so easily. But Saga looks so, well, _cute_ like this. He just can’t be mad. He also can’t resist patting Saga’s hair.

At that, Saga snuggles in closer to him, mumbling out his name with a smile, and Tora’s breath catches in his throat. Is Saga dreaming about him? He wonders what kind of dream Saga’s having, to have him say his name like that, to hold on to him like that…

Tora moves his hand from Saga’s hair to his shoulder, and says, “Hey, Saga? Wake up.”

It takes Saga a while to do so, nose wrinkling and eyelids fluttering. Tora wants to keep waking up to this sight.

Then Saga’s eyes open fully, one arm letting go of Tora’s to rub at his eye. “Morning…” he murmurs, and then his eyes widen as he realises he isn’t holding onto his bear – lying under their arms – but Tora instead.

“Shit! Sorry, I didn’t know!” Saga says, letting go immediately, face reddening as he scrambles back, sitting up.

“It’s okay,” Tora replies, and it really is, and his smile is genuine. He sits up as well, back to the wall, looking at Saga. “I don’t mind.”

Saga inhales sharply. “You don’t?”

“No. Were you dreaming of me? You said my name,” Tora asks, head cocked to the side, hoping to clear up his doubts, to be sure.

Saga’s face goes even redder as he nods. “I dreamt that we, uh… that… um… we were… we were dating…” he mumbles, and then adds quickly, a note of panic in his voice, “Obviously it’s only a dream, you know, it’s nothing, I’m sorry, I know it’s not real -”

“I want to date you,” Tora blurts out, stopping Saga in his tracks. “I like you.”

God, Tora doesn’t quite mean to confess like that, but – but he likes Saga, so much, and he’s almost entirely sure Saga reciprocates his feelings. Almost. He doesn’t know where his courage has come from, but it’s there.

“You…. You do? Really?” Saga breathes, with obvious longing and hope in his gaze.

“Really,” Tora replies, inching closer. “I think I’ve always liked you. I’m happy when I’m with you, and I’ve been happier supposedly faking a relationship with you than I ever have been in a real relationship. I really, really like you.”

Saga continues staring, and for a moment Tora freezes in fear, wondering if he’s misread Saga’s behaviour and intentions all along, that Saga actually has no interest in him, and that he’s just singlehandedly ruined one of his most important friendships.

Then Saga exhales shakily, and whispers, “Me too.” Here, then, Tora relaxes a little, and a tiny smile appears on Saga’s lips. “I’ve always been a little bit in love with you. You always make me feel so safe and happy. And this past week with you was one of the happiest I’ve had.”

“So… can we… can we date for real?” Tora asks softly, reaching out a hand. “And, can I kiss you?”

Saga’s answering smile Is shy, his face charmingly pink. Tora leans over, then, and presses a kiss to Saga’s forehead.

“Not the lips?” Saga asks, sounding disappointed.

Tora laughs, then, and replies. “Well, I think I’ve only just recovered, and I don’t want to risk passing on germs. Also, morning breath.”

Saga giggles, then, and the smile on his face is so, so beautiful. Tora would love to protect that smile forever. He hopes he’s worthy of Saga, that he’ll never make Saga cry. Only smile, and laugh, and look at him with those soft eyes.

Saga gets up then, grinning. “I’ll use the bathroom downstairs. Meet you back up later!”

Tora laughs, too, and heads to the bathroom, washing up and brushing his teeth. Frankly, he still isn’t sure that he’s completely recovered, but it should be fine, now. He’d like to kiss Saga many, many times.

Saga is already waiting for him outside the door when he steps out. Saga smiles at him so, so joyously, that Tora cannot stop himself from leaning down to catch that beautifully smiling mouth in a kiss. And Saga kisses him right back, enthusiastic and sweet, hands coming up to touch Tora’s cheeks, as Tora tangles his hands in Saga’s hair. Already, he wants more.

Then there’s a cough nearby, and Tora breaks the kiss, cheeks flushed with more than merely desire. He’s just about ready to apologise to Saga’s family for defiling him so openly, but Saga’s mother is simply standing nearby, looking thoroughly amused.

“Good morning. I see you’ve finally gotten together for real?”

“Sorry – wait, what? Finally?” Saga says, clearly shocked, and Tora is, too, eyes widening.

“Oh, yes, we knew. I suppose it’s a mother’s intuition or some such, knowing when their child isn’t _really_ dating someone… But you two always looked so happy together, and so obviously in love. We were just wondering when you two would realise it,” Saga’s mother laughs.

“Ah. Well. We did. This morning,” Saga replies meekly. “I didn’t mean to lie, Ma, I -”

“I know, dear,” Saga’s mother says, her voice warm. “You love Grandma and want to make her happy. We all know that. And we’re happy that you’ve found your own happiness, too. Yes?”

Saga nods, blushing, and Tora takes his hand. Saga’s mother chuckles, and adds, “Well then, excuse me, I do need to go downstairs. Should I keep your breakfast warm for later?”

Saga blushes even more, looking at Tora. “That – that is… uh… well, maybe. Thank you…” Tora mutters, not quite meeting Saga’s mother’s eye, and hurriedly pulls Saga into the room without protest.

“Everyone knew. Should’ve known Grandma wouldn’t have been the only one to catch on…” Saga groans, covering his face. “I mean, I’m happy they’re supportive, but it’s so embarrassing, we could’ve done this earlier…”

“Hm? She knew too?” Tora asks, smiling.

Saga nods. “Yeah. She figured it out. And she talked to me about it,” he replies, and his smile turns shyer. “I was… I was confused, and upset. That day, when you got sick for the first time. I was thinking about everything that happened between us. I didn’t know if you liked me or not, but I was nearly convinced you didn’t. She made me realise that… maybe you did.”

“Of course I do,” Tora says. “I wasn’t sure whether you did too. I was scared that I was going to fuck up our friendship if I said anything. But what you said this morning… I thought maybe I had a chance.”

Saga laughs softly, running a hand through his hair. “Look at us both, scared of the same thing, sharing the same feelings… But I’m really happy now, Tora.”

He leans forward then, looking shy and sweet, and presses his lips to Tora’s. Tora wraps his arms around Saga, pulling him closer as they kiss slowly. Saga doesn’t seem to want to push it, content as they are now. Simply holding Saga in his arms, kissing him languorously – yes, this is perfectly fine, Tora thinks. They have time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been three months since I last updated, and I deeply apologise for the delay. There really is not much of an excuse, though I have finally decided to get my ass on writing again. This story is finally coming to a close, and there's an epilogue left! And perhaps a bonus... ^^ I hope everyone has enjoyed this story!

Tora has always found Saga attractive, but it feels as though Saga has grown even more beautiful suddenly, like this. Saga, grasping his hand and smiling so brightly, cheerfully pointing out the jellyfish in their tanks that drift lazily in the water, bio-luminescent bodies glowing brightly in the near complete darkness of this particular exhibit.

“Let’s go on a date,” Saga said earlier in the morning, after plenty of kisses and cuddles and wandering hands in bed, and of course, Tora eagerly agreed.

So - the aquarium, a popular spot for couples and families alike to visit. It’s evening already, though, families having long left the place, and most of the remaining visitors are couples like Tora and Saga themselves, or small groups of friends, or just some people out alone, enjoying their evening. There’s no one in the jellyfish exhibit at the moment, though, and Tora holds Saga’s hand a little tighter.

“Beautiful, right?” Saga whispers, pressing closer to the tanks, face lit a pale blue.

Tora can only look at Saga’s profile and murmur an agreement, and continue looking at him. It’s rather hard to focus on sea creatures when his boyfriend is literally the most beautiful person he has ever known. His boyfriend. They’ve only confessed that morning, and it’s still a little hard for Tora to believe that they are dating, after all the tension and yearning of the past week.

Still.

Saga is his boyfriend.

“Tora, let’s - Tora?” Saga blinks, staring at him. “Something on my face?”

“Ah, no!” Tora says quickly, suddenly grateful for the darkness of the aquarium that’s surely hiding the blush he feels rising up his face. “It’s just - er - you’re really beautiful, Saga. I... want to look at you.”

He thinks he sees Saga smile, and the next thing he knows Saga’s tiptoeing and kissing him. Yes, Saga is most definitely smiling. It’s not a brief kiss, certainly nothing they would dare in a more crowded place, but there’s still no one here.

“I really, really like you, Tora,” Saga breathes. “And you really aren’t bad yourself.” Pulling away, he continues, “Okay, shall we move on to the next exhibit? Or do you want to actually look at the jellyfish now?”

Tora lets out a huff of laughter, and shakes his head. “Sorry, you were distracting. Let’s move on, or we won’t find a lot of good eateries open anymore.”

The last few exhibits that they decide to head through before the aquarium closes seem a little less magical, but are no less interesting, even if they must rush a little. They coo over cute seals and penguins, marvel at the beauty of the coral reef tanks, and both agree that coelacanths, while cool, do look rather creepy with their eyes.

They are some of the last few customers of the day to leave, and Saga suggests a cafe around the area. “No pizza?” Tora asks, raising an eyebrow.

“I don’t eat pizza every day,” Saga huffs.

“Well, that’s true, like when you eat pasta instead, I guess,” Tora teases, laughing at the light punch that Saga delivers to his shoulder.

“Have you got a better idea, then?” Saga asks.

Tora chuckles, shaking his head. “All right, no, I don’t, you know I don’t even live here. Go on, then.”

“Well, okay, there is pasta there, but.... it’s actually pretty popular as a date spot, too,” Saga admits, with the slightest pout of his lips. “It’s got a really nice atmosphere, and it isn’t too loud. Then... maybe we can head back and go to this one bar for drinks, it’s also pretty chill.”

“Sure thing, dear,” Tora agrees. “It’s not the same bar as the other day, is it?”

Saga shakes his head. “Oh, no, it isn’t. That one’s more popular among groups, but this bar’s a bit further down the street and is really nice. They show soccer matches sometimes too.”

“Ah ha,” Tora grins. “Okay, sounds good. Let’s go then!”

The cafe is less than ten minutes’ walk away, and the cafe is just as nice as Saga described. The colour scheme is simple, with cream stone-paneled walls and a dark wood floor, the furniture in similar shades of white and brown. Soft, soothing music plays over the speakers, and diners speak in low voices.

The food, too, tastes good and is decently priced. Tora’s steak is perfectly cooked, juicy and tender, and Saga eats his own pasta with clear relish, even getting a drop of pasta sauce smeared on the side of his mouth.

Saga licks it off when Tora points it out, and far too slowly and deliberately. Tora stares, desire sparking low in his belly all of a sudden. And they’re still going to the bar later, not straight home (even if it is rather early for home, in Tora’s opinion, except that it can’t be too early when Saga looks at him like that).

“That... is not fair, Saga,” Tora mutters, after a swallow of his juice.

“What isn’t?” Saga says, all too innocently, his eyes positively sparkling.

“You know what I mean, Saga. Are we really going to the bar after this?” Tora asks, unable to stop himself from staring once more as Saga licks off creamy white sauce from his fork.

“Of course, a drink to end the night sounds great, doesn’t it?” Saga responds, still with that devious smile, and Tora sighs, though he smiles at Saga anyway, vaguely disappointed, but he’s sure their night will end off very well, beyond a couple of drinks.

Frankly, even if it doesn’t go further than that, it doesn’t matter, Tora thinks. He’s happy just to be with Saga, to spend time with him, to be dating him. Though, they will be sharing the same bed like they have been for the past week.

The trip back to their neighbourhood is just as uneventful as the one they had going out, spent in comfortable silence. It’d be nice to be able to openly hold Saga’s hand or something, he muses, but for now they sit side by side, thighs touching ever so slightly, and that bit of warmth is enough.

Once they are on the road alone, Saga reaches out to take Tora’s hand lightly, and gives him a shy smile. “This is okay, right?”

Tora simply squeezes Saga’s hand in response, interlocking their fingers tightly. It’s dark now, but Tora can see Saga’s cheeks reddening, as he bites his bottom lip slightly.

“Hey, Tora? Thank you. Thank you for agreeing to my stupid request. Thank you for doing so much for me. If you didn’t... well, we wouldn’t be here like this, I think. I wouldn’t be so happy. Thank you,” Saga says quietly, stopping in his tracks, and turning to face Tora.

Tora’s breath catches in his throat, looking back at Saga, trying to find his words. “Saga, I... I’m not good with words or anything, right... But also, thank you. I’m so happy you asked me to come here with you, or we wouldn’t be together like this. I really... like you very much.”

He feels Saga grip his hand tighter, sees his eyes going a tad bright. Then that one soft, sweet smile appears, and he says, “I do too. Hey... let’s walk home. Shall... shall we?”

Tora doesn’t say another word, and merely nods. The silence remains comfortable, their sides pressed close together. Saga tells him more about the neighbourhood, regaling a few childhood memories, quiet chuckles leaving his lips. Tora adds in anecdotes about his own, and promises to take him around his own place.

They haven’t quite talked about what will happen after Tora leaves. Not now, at least, but there’s still several weeks of summer break, there’s still school. They have enough time to talk. But now...

The house is quiet when they’re home, with only Saga’s grandmother watching television on the couch, Chiko resting across her lap. All she does is smile at them as they greet her, perhaps a little knowingly. Surprisingly, Tora realises he doesn’t feel all that embarrassed. Just glad he has Saga’s family’s support. He’s sure his own family will adore Saga as well, when they meet him.

But now, they are making their way to their room, quietly smiling, the thread of tension between them a welcome one.

Once safely ensconced in the privacy of Saga’s room, Saga tiptoes to kiss Tora, long and slow. They have not kissed like this today, with such purpose, such sweetness. It feels sacred, somehow, like this.

Saga’s lips taste sweeter, feel hotter. Tora rests his hands on Saga’s cheek and hair, hyper-aware of the softness of his lips, his skin, his hair. Conversely, the increasing heat and hardness between them, hips pressed close together, are impossible to ignore as well.

So they do not ignore it. Fingers that are usually deft with instruments and technology now fumble with zips and buttons and fabric. Even when all clothes are left in a messy pile on the floor, their bodies still feel far, far too hot, yet they cannot get enough with mouths and hands, muffled moans leaving their throats, straining to keep their cries soft.

Tora discovers that Saga’s neck is sensitive, as are his pale belly and soft thighs, all of which elicit the most delicious of cries in Saga’s sweet, sweet voice. Saga is openly fascinated with Tora’s tattoos, his slender fingers and mouth exploring Tora’s torso, making Tora struggle to keep his own groans contained, body shuddering with pleasure.

Saga, unfortunately, does not have much in the way of supplies - he comes home only during the breaks after all, and neither of them expected their relationship to go this way. Still, no matter, as they make do with joined hands, mouths greedily seeking each other.

Afterwards, they lie in a tangle of limbs, both panting irregularly, with Saga shivering atop Tora. Tora wraps his arms tightly around Saga, peppering his face and hair with gentle kisses, enjoying the warmth they share. Saga looks up at him at last, and kisses him once more, slow and deep.

“You know, Tora... That first night you stayed over and I saw your tattoos, I was very, very attracted to you,” Saga murmurs, a lazy grin on his lips. “I mean, I didn’t dare to tell you, but... Well, I took quite some time for myself in the shower.”

“Did you? Anything you want to tell me about?” Tora smirks, raising an eyebrow.

“Mm, maybe later,” Saga says, sticking his tongue out, only to have it be caught by Tora in another kiss.

They make it to the shower, if only barely, giggling and kissing each other again. Saga tells Tora, then, about the things he thought about on that first day, and Tora decides to make some part of his fantasy come true. They take longer in the shower than both expect, entirely unable to keep their hands to themselves, and perhaps rack up a higher water bill than the family has in a while.

Still, at the end of the night they lie curled up together, smiles on their faces and arms around each other, and they are happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the bonus I mentioned at the A/N in the beginning... some time ago I wrote an explicit scene of Saga in the shower, that never quite fit into the proper flow of the story. I might polish it up and post it if anyone wants to see it >:D


	12. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, at last, the epilogue. Thank you, thank you so much, to everybody who has supported me on this journey! Though I am not the best with writing and finishing chaptered fanfics, I've finally done one after a very long time! This was never meant to take this long, though, and I certainly considered other ways to explore the story and how they could have their happy ending...
> 
> In the end, I figured that this was one of the best, more natural ways I could end this, sweet and simple. Neither did I wish to drag it on for too long and get burnt out, and I want nothing more than to make my readers happy. ^^ Again, thank you so much! To everyone who's read, commented, left kudos, encouraged me, supported me in any way at all... thank you!!

“Tora!”

Tora looks up from the game on his phone, seeing Saga practically running towards him, a wide smile on his face. Tora beams, quickly stowing his phone in his pocket and giving his boyfriend a hug, while pressing a quick kiss to his forehead. Nao, trailing behind, lazily raises a hand, giving them both a smile, too.

“Oh my God, Tora, Saga was going on about how excited he was to see you again. It’s only been, what, two weeks?” Nao says, grinning and shaking his head. “Anyway, happy birthday, Tora.”

“Yup, happy birthday, Tora!” Saga adds, and plants another light kiss on Tora’s lips.

“Thank you,” Tora replies modestly, squeezing Saga’s hand tightly. “Well... I’ve been thinking about seeing Saga all this time too...”

“Gah, I don’t know if you two are mushier than Shou and Hiroto or not. Anyway, they said they’d be arriving in five minutes. I’m shocked you’re so early, to be honest. Saga was all like, we better hurry so we don’t miss the train, and I was like, it’s Tora, is he even going to be on time? But here you are, the earliest of us all, huh?” Nao laughs. “Shou and Hiroto can’t believe it either.”

Tora shrugs, smirking. “Like I said, I wanted to see Saga!”

It’s been two weeks since he ended his stay at Saga’s house, before going back home. They chatted often via text apps and calls, while both decided to take things a bit slower, focusing on other work they had to do, and deal with some time apart. Since Tora’s birthday was only a week before the autumn term was due to start, Saga and Nao decided that they would return to rent their apartment then, and meet up with him for his birthday, too.

“I can’t wait to see Shou and Hiroto’s faces when they find out we’re together,” Saga grins.

“Well, I’m sure they expected it, sooner or later... But I heard they had a bet going on regarding when you would begin dating,” Nao smirks.

“No way. Really?” Saga asks, mouth open.

“Yeah, really. I dunno what they betted on exactly, but we’ll see soon,” Nao replies, looking at his phone again. “Hm, we’ll probably see in a minute or two...”

“Ooh, what if we just kinda pretended we weren’t dating? Like just not hold hands or whatever till they’re here?” grins Saga.

Tora raises an eyebrow. “Well... okay, I’d like to see their reactions when they know, too,” he chuckles.

Just as Nao said, they spot Shou and Hiroto exiting the fare gates in a couple of minutes. Tora notices Shou glancing at him and Saga, taking note of the distance between them and smirking, and suppresses his own smile.

“Hey, Tora, happy birthday!” Shou calls, bumping fists with him.

Hiroto holds up a paper bag, showing a carefully wrapped box in red with a card attached to the top. “Happy birthday! This is from Shou and me!”

“Cool, thanks! What is it?” Tora beams, taking the bag and lifting the box up - not too heavy, and the size... “A boxset of games? DVDs?”

“Well, you’ll find out when you get home! Though you’re rather close...” Shou says, and Hiroto taps the side of his head, pouting a little.

Saga clears his throat then, and says, “Oh, yeah, I forgot to give you your present just now!” He turns to Tora, a wide smile on his lips (which look very pink and soft indeed, Tora thinks). “Here!”

The next thing Tora knows, Saga’s kissing him within half an inch of his life, his hands caressing his face. Tora takes a brief moment to recognise what’s happening, before he responds just as enthusiastically, fingers tangling in Saga’s hair. Oh, he’s missed kissing Saga like this immensely. Sure, it’s only been two weeks, but then, damn, it’s been two weeks.

He is made vaguely aware of an embarrassed groan from Nao, and a cheer from Hiroto, and thenhe hears Shou snapping, “Shit!”

Saga breaks the kiss then, looking incredibly satisfied, and Tora nearly wishes they could spend his birthday simply with Saga in bed. There isn’t anyone else nearby to witness this, thankfully enough, what with it being way past peak hour and a somewhat more secluded exit than others.

“What was that, Shou? Is there something wrong with me dating Tora?” Saga asks, looking heart-wrenchingly sad and innocent, and Tora suppresses the desire to laugh.

Shou flushes, waving his hands in a panic. “No, no, that’s not what I meant! I mean, look, I’m super happy for you guys, it took you long enough, holy shit! But er - see... I, uh, I made a bet with Hiroto, and -”

Saga bursts out laughing. “Okay, yeah, I know, Nao told us.”

“We wanted to mess with you,” Tora adds, finally laughing along. “Sorry, we had to. Oh man, the look on your face was priceless.”

Shou glares at them, rather ineffectually. “Ugh, you two... Well... Hiroto was absolutely certain you’d start dating during those couple of weeks. I thought that, well, since it’s you two, it’d take longer, like... after the break...”

“Wait, wait, what do you mean, since it’s us two?” Tora protests.

Nao sighs. “Well, you two have pretty much been pining for each other for two years, or something. At some point we almost gave up on you two finally acting on your feelings,” he points out.

“You mean, it was obvious to everyone else, too?” Saga says, cheeks red. “W-well... fine, I get it. No more pining, now.”

Hiroto giggles, hiding his face behind Shou. “I don’t know if this sappiness is worse or the pining was... but whatever! I win!”

“So, what did you win?” Saga asks, smirking at Shou and Hiroto.

“I’m taking Hiroto out to a fancy dinner date and treating him to oysters. Ah... my wallet...” Shou sighs dramatically. “Well, at least it’s oysters...”

Hiroto beams, looking all too innocent. “Yup, and then -”

“They don’t need to know the rest!” Shou interrupts, his face now turning redder than before. “Hiroto!”

Nao claps his hands loudly, and they all turn to him. “Okay, okay, let’s go! I really don’t need to hear more of this, guys. Spare a thought for me or something, man.”

“Sorry, Naoshii! Love you,” Saga grins, after they apologise and start to head for the station exit.

“Yeah, well, your boyfriend’s right there,” Nao says mildly, though not without a genuine smile on his face.

“It’s okay, I know Saga loves me the most,” Tora says cheerfully, exchanging a quick kiss with Saga. “Right?”

“Yes, darling, I do,” Saga giggles, looking utterly content.

There’s another round of bickering over the sappiest couple, and why Nao still hangs out with them anyway, and more teasing. Tora doesn’t say much, holding Saga’s hand as Saga laughs and teases Shou and Hiroto and Nao, though he does speak up to defend Saga, thereby earning his gorgeous smiles, and once, a kiss.

This, too, is happiness, and Tora couldn't ask for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after, and got married and had at least one kid and if you know me you know who said kid is... www
> 
> Bonus chapter will be up (as a separate work) soon!!
> 
> Once again, thank you so, so much! I hope that you will continue to support me as I write more for this lovely pairing and fandom, and I am so excited to write more soon! Thank you, again!


End file.
